


the other 364 days

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSequel to birthday





	1. Chapter 1

Jack had searched, followed every possible lead, every hunch, every feeling... nothing. It was going on a month and nothing. He was insatiable almost insane with worry. After screaming at almost everyone in his wake jack finally reached his office and plopped into his chair, his head in his hands. "Jack.." his eyes shot to the corner of the room. George Hammond sat on the couch. The men looked at each other. "Have you heard from her son?" Jack sighed as he shook his head. He looked away as a tear rolled down his face. "Get out of here jack, take the rest of the week" jack stared as Hammond moved closer to him and continued "I think you should go FISHING jack..." The special emphasis on fishing was clear. Jack couldn't help the relieved look that swept his face. "I've got the mountain jack, go and um when it's necessary we'll have a talk about... futures" Jack almost stumbled over himself getting up but thought enough to stop in front of his mentor. "Thank you..." He drove straight to the airport, didn't stop at home, he had nothing. That's what credit is for he muttered as he left the car. Within an hour he was in the air. Tears came, the tension, stress and worry no longer at bay tears flowed from him. "God please let her be there, please, please, please."

When his rental turned into his driveway jack was sure his heart stopped a second. She was in the lake. She was there, right there. He waited until she flipped at the dock heading back to the float before he approached. Once she was out there he couldn't wait any longer he stripped his shirt and shoes in one swipe and took off .

Sam had made it to the float and let herself fall beneath the surface. She closed her eyes and just floated where the water took her. Until suddenly arms wrapped around her. She started to fight then was turned towards her "attacker" he cupped her face then returned his arms to her waist and kicked them towards the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They broke thru and he barely took a breath. "Oh god thank you, you're ok, you're ok jesus thank you." He held her so tight, she was shocked when he sobbed in her ear. "God thank you, thank you, thank you." He pulled back from her just far enough to frame her face with shaking hands. "Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok....."

To his surprise she started fighting. Not wanting to hurt her he released her and she took off. He watched her a second then followed. She maintained speed for quite a while then began to slow. She began to struggle to keep her head up. She started crying, frustrated she couldn't get away. 

.When she went under he was there wrapping a arm around her waist and pulling her to the surface. She bent back so her head rested in his shoulder. 

He kissed her temple, "it's alright, I've got you always."

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack started them towards the cabin. Suddenly she fought against him dragging him under as she squirmed loose. Then she took off away from him.. 

He surfaced with a gasp and watched as she swam away. He began to follow knowing she was already tired. "Sam stop please, baby please PLEASE!!!"

She faltered enough he could catch up. She looked like she had in the pool all time ago. Laying on her back sobbing into her hands, eyes closed.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. She twisted away "GO AWAY! WHY WON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY? WE NEVER CAN AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY? WHY ARE YOU ? WHY WHY!!??!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

He stared at her in shock. Then released the loose hold he still held. "Actually we can" he whispered then he turned and swam towards the dock. She watched as he got farther and farther away. Her mind spun. "We can? That's what he said, we can" she started to smile then remembered how she had just acted and that he had actually just headed for shore alone. Figuring she'd ruined her last chance she let herself sink. No mask, air, nothing. 

She bent and twisted herself under the water. Jack reached the dock but something told him to look back. There was nothing, no movement, no trace. "FUCK! He yelled in the air and headed back to where she had been. Taking a deep breath he dove. He searched and searched there was nothing. Reluctantly he surfaced, gulped air and dove again. On his 3rd dive he headed straight for the bottom. He found her lying on the lake bottom completely still. He used all he had getting to her. He pulled her into his arms and pushed off heading up. They broke thru with a start. He was surprised when she started coming around on her own. Jack was pissed ...... Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They shot thru the surface and jack turned her to face him. He shook her, hard and her eyes snapped to his. "Why am I doing this to you? Why the fuck are you doing this to me?" He paused "I love you Samantha and you have put me thru hell. But have you noticed IM STILL HERE! IM STILL HERE DAMNIT! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME AND TALK TO ME."

She stared at him, tears no longer threatened, they poured down her cheeks. "No one has ever...." He brought his hand to her face to raise it back to his. "I do...." His hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her head as he pull her to him.

Sam lost herself in that kiss, she lost herself with this man who had looked for her relentlessly. She moaned into his mouth as a plea for air and they broke apart resting their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry"

Jack pulled back to look at her. "No need Sam just remember I'm WITH you no matter what" Sam nodded then a small shiver ran through her.

"Cmon let's head in, order food, we got lots to talk about. She nodded and he released her. They headed for shore together.

He led her back to the bathroom and started the shower. She stared at the ground biting her lip as it quivered. He began taking her suit off, as it fell to the floor his hands cupped her cheeks and gently lifted them up. 

She blinked tears from her eyes as he leaned forward gently kissing her. He pulled back and waited. When she brought her hands up to his, he pulled her into another kiss, this time more passionate. 

. Sam moaned as he deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands slid down her body to support her bottom. He hoisted her up around his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He stepped under the spray, she jumped as the hot water ran over her. They broke apart panting and he began kissing down her neck he stopped at her breast sucking the nipple into his mouth hard. She moaned and arched hard shoving more of herself into him.

"Sit down" Sam whispered. Jack pulled back "your knees, sit down..." He held her to him while lowering them to the tub. The water still rained down on them but now she straddled him. 

Jack grabbed her hips "look at me Sam" she forced her eyes open and tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded then threw her head back with a gasp as he thrust into her. She sunk down on him making him react the same. They started moving together slowly at first loosing themselves in breathless kisses. Then she experimented grinding herself against him. 

His hands flew to her waist and his eyes turned black as he thrust into her. Sam had no choice but to hang on as he took her. She brought her mouth to his ear. "More....love you" then all thought left her head as he brought her to the most intense climax of her life.

She started moving frantically on him grinding her hips and taking him in as deep as she could. She crushed her lips to his as she moved her legs from around him to under her. Jack screamed when she used that leverage to rise off him and slam back down. She grabbed his lips again and held them while she took him farther and farther. He was so close, so hard. She rose once more and waited. Jack was trying to catch his breath, he looked in her eyes and she in his. Then she slammed down on him taking him to the hilt hard and fast then she held herself there. He grew impossibly harder and jumped and twitched inside her. She didn't withdraw but started shifting her hips back and forth while kissing him so deeply she was pushing him against the tub. Suddenly he grabbed her and thrust hard. They broke the kiss screaming as he filled her and another climax raced thru her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She pulled him close and he felt her shaking. "Baby, what's wrong?" She shook her head against his. He got to his feet and shut the water off. Wrapping his robe around them both he carried her to the bedroom. Her body still shook and trembled.

"Hey, what is it?" He tried to pull away a bit but she wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jack I'm so sorry" jack tightened his hold on her "bout what?"

"You know what Jack, you know..." Jack lifted her chin and stared at her. "It doesn't matter, you're stuck with me. I gave you my heart. There's only been 2 people in my life that has received that. It's not something I give easily." This only made her cry harder. Jack couldn't hold back. "Sam what are you thinking? What were you planning that night in Colorado? He paused Are you going to disappear again?" He shuddered as his own tears fell. She sat there stunned. He had never shown fear in the 9 years they've served together. She destroyed him, brought him to this. "Look what I've done to you, why would you want me?" His face turned serious. "I want you because you give me life Samantha." She huffed and tried to get up. "NO! IM NOT LOSING YOU!" he pulled her back into his lap and held her tightly. "IM NOT WORTH THIS" she blurted out and he froze. "What the hell has happened to you to make you feel that?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She silently climbed off his lap and up to her pillows wrapping the blanket around her as she pulled off her clothes. He sat there looking at the shaking lump that was the woman who was his life. He couldn't figure out what....what on earth had happened to trigger this. 

Jack could tell she had fallen asleep. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. When he opened it there stood his mentor. George Hammond.

"Son I'm not here in any air force capacity. He choked on tears....I'm here as her god daddy. How is she?"

Jack stuttered "awful... would you please tell me what in the hell is going on?" Hammond looked surprised. "She hasn't..." Jack had hit his limit. "NO NO SHE HASN'T! HOW THE FUCK DO I HELP HER IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG!!"

He stopped and took deep breaths to collect himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Sorry sir" came out barely above a whisper. " No harm son, let's go outside and talk." 

They sat on the porch for quite a while before he spoke. "What has she told you about her mother? Jacks face answered for him.

"She was 35 Jack, Karen was 35 when she died. Sam has outlived her and thinks she'd be a disappointment to her because she chose duty of marriage and family." Jack glanced at the older man who definitely wasn't stupid. "Take care of her son, I'll handle the rest."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack checked on Sam, thankfully still asleep. He headed back outside, he needed to release, scream, hit, yell, cry anything. He walked to the lakes edge and threw himself in.

At first he let himself sink, absorbing all that Hammond had told him. He stroked thru the water turning and twisting. Finally he surfaced with a gasp, inhaled deeply and dove again. He stayed under til his lungs burned then let himself float to the surface. He laid in waters caress letting it take him where it pleased. " Im sorry...." Jack could barely hear but his instinct said look. There standing on the dock was Sam. Jack rolled from his back to stomach and swam over to where she sat. He put a hand on either side of her and pulled himself eye to eye with her. "About what?" He said just above a whisper. "Being me" he looked at her in shock. Samantha what? Why would you?" He couldn't finish the thought. Jack lifted her and lowered them both into the water. She bent herself back submerging her head then brushing her hair back as she surfaced. They didn't say anything they just held each other and floated where the current took them. He moved his lips to her ear, "she would be so proud of you baby." Sams eyes went wide then shattered she sobbed uncontrollably holding onto this man who understood her better than she did, this man who was risking everything to be with her, this man who loved her.

Tbc soon in "what a difference a year makes"


End file.
